To Be Rich and To Be Poor
by SuperheroSIB
Summary: The Cullen's go on a holiday to Geelong, Australia. What happens when Carlisle and Esme tell Alice she has spent the Cullen Fortune. What will Alice and her siblings do? Set after Breaking Dawn.


A/N: A Completely Random Story Idea. Approximately 4-5 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is there. Bella has amazing control. Canon Couples. Enjoy!

_Esme's Point of View_

I know that I never get involved with my children's plans but this time I had to. It was amazing what happened. It all started on a shopping trip in Australia…

We boarded a plane to Avalon Airport near Geelong in Australia. We were staying at the Chifley Hotel on the Geelong Waterfront, all just to go shopping. I don't know why she chose this place. It is reasonably sunny for a July day. We drove down along the ocean until we reached the hotel. We get settled in, then decided to go into the city. We walked past a place called Johnstone Park. There is a group of about 5 girls walking through in a tight group. It was nice to see girls getting along so well. We walked into the city centre, Alice ready to shop. When we reached the entrance we let her loose.

Alice took off by herself. Her siblings and niece went off on their own. Carlisle and I came up with THE plan. We called it Operation Alice.

Part A: Tell Alice she has spent the majority of the Cullen fortune

Part B: Tell her she has to work alongside her siblings to get the money

Part C: When she has learnt her lesson tell her it is not true

Starting right then.

_Alice's Point of View_

When we arrived in Geelong I went straight for the stores. We walked into a place called Westfield and I got started. I was so eager to see the Australian stores I just left my family in the dust. I spent 3 hours racing around the stores, when I got back to the hotel my whole family minus Carlisle was sitting there with grave looks on their faces. Carlisle was in the next room on the phone.

"It is impossible!" he was saying into the phone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Alice, there is something we need to tell you." Jasper started.

"You have spent all the clothing money we have in the budget." Carlisle said.

"What! How is that possible?" I yelled.

"I am not sure Alice. But either way you and your siblings are going to have to earn some money to contribute to rebuilding that fund. We are going to stay in Geelong until you do so." Carlisle replied calmly.

"So we have to work?" I asked.

"Yes." Esme said strictly.

"What about me?" my little niece asked.

"No. You are not old enough yet. You are going to go to school." Esme told her.

"So we get out of school?" Bella asked.

"Some of you do. Bella and Renesmee will go to school. Ness will be a year 8 and Bella a year 12. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper can be graduates in University and Alice will be homeschooled because she hates school." Carlisle told us.

"So I get to face the boys!" Bella said, exasperated.

"No. It's an all girl's school with uniforms." Esme said.

"About time we get away from the boys." Bella replied.

Looks like we have to earn some money.

_Renesmee Point of View_

When I heard Auntie Alice had spent heaps of the money I got worried. But I got even more worried when I heard Momma and I were going to have to go to school.

"Nessie! Time to go to school!" Mom called.

"Coming!" I called back.

We were dressed in the school uniform. I had a red junior jumper and mom had a year 12 jumper. We had brought a four-bedroom house in Rosewall. Grandpa was driving us for the first day. As we were leaving I saw a girl in the same kind of red jumper across the road waiting for a bus. We got to the school. It had two campuses. I was on one, Mom on the other. I have to call her Bella in public. We went and spoke to the principal then I was led over to the other campus. I gave Carlisle a kiss on the cheek and went over. I was taken into the ALP class. The advanced class. One of their girls was leaving and I was replacing her.

"Everyone this is Nessie." The teacher introduced, "She is our new classmate."

Everyone called out Hello and went back to the party. One girl and two of her friends came over.

"Hi! I am Maddie! This is Emma and Ebony." She said.

"Renesmee." I replied.

"Welcome to 8L! You are welcome to come with us if you want!" Emma said.

School was off to a great start.

_Alice Point of View_

Finding jobs was harder then we thought. We spent all morning fixing our resumes, the next week at interviews. Finally we got our jobs. Edward was going to be working at Sams Warehouse. Bella was going to be part time at Coles Supermarket. Emmett was at Kmart. Rosalie was working as a hairdresser. Jasper was in the bookstore. Esme was teaching at a primary school. Carlisle was at the hospital. And I was at teen clothing store Jay Jays.

My first day was wonderful. All the kids were at school so we only got a few customers. I had so much fun helping them pick out clothes and matching designs. At 3:30 we were getting a lot more customers. Many of the teens came to me for advice and that was great. Having a job wasn't so bad.

_Edward Point of View_

When I heard about Alice spending all the money I didn't believe it. It was basically impossible. I checked out there minds and found out that they were teaching Alice a lesson. I got myself a job at Sams Warehouse.

"Hi I am Scotty, the manager." Scotty introduced himself.

I found it quite easy to fit in with the staff. I found out Scotty had 9 children. He was really fun to be around. Hard working but was always joking around with his staff. It wasn't actually that bad.

_Emmett's Point of View_

I got myself a job at Kmart. And I have never been so bored. It was really boring. All I did was sit there, knee high in coat hangers and sort them into sizes. For 8 hours. That is all have to say.

_Rosalie Point of View_

Working as hairdresser is an eye opening experience. All the women's hair I cut were old yet great to listen to. Some were as old as me. Most were younger. I cut the hair of a few small children. Dyed a few middle-aged women's hair. Got yelled at from an old grump saying I cut funny. An interesting day.

_Jasper Point of View_

Working at a bookstore was a dream. Like most of my siblings I was working at Corio Village. I loved being with books. It mostly involved stacking books and sorting through boxes. I just wanted to see my Alice.

_Bella Point of View_

School was fine. Nessie made some new friends, as did I. After school on Wednesday and Friday's as well as Saturday's I worked at Coles. It was great! I met so many people. The human food was just bearable. My fellow workmates were really nice. The best job I had ever had! Definitely better then Newton's Camping Store.

_Esme Point of View_

For my job I went to the local Primary Schools. One gave me a position. I was replacing one of the year six teachers for the remainder of the term. I started immediately. It was a dream. Two of the year six teachers were getting married to each other. One was replaced but they were missing one. The kids were devils to start with but soon warmed up to me. It was great.

_Carlisle's Point of View_

The hospital was a great experience. It was interesting being in a different country and seeing how their medical centres and hospitals worked.

When I arrived home after being in Geelong for a month I asked how everyone was going.

"Kmart is boring but I earnt a lot!" Emmett said.

"Hairdressing was really eye-opening." Rosalie said.

"Working in that bookstore was a dream!" Jasper squealed, using everyone's happiness.

"Sams Warehouse was so much fun. The staff were great." Edward said

"School was a lot of fun. I met some great girls! Coles was a real learning experience." Bella said.

"That primary school was amazing." Esme cried.

"Jay Jays was so much fun. All about fashion. My perfect job!" Alice called across the room.

"What about you Ness?" Edward asked.

"I had so much fun. I met this girl Maddie who lives around the corner. We catch the same but and are in the same class. Her friends Emma and Ebony are really nice. I had so much fun with them!" Renesmee said.

"I am glad." Esme said.

"There is something we need to tell you all." I said.

"We are moving?" Rosalie asked.

"That is sort of it." Esme said.

"You didn't spend all the money. We sort of made it up so you could learn a lesson." I told them all.

"YOU WHAT!" Alice shouted.

"Good one pops!" Emmett said.

That earnt him a good whack across the head.

"So I done all the work for nothing." Alice asked.

"No. You learnt a valuable lesson. We don't have very much to teach you all and this is the one thing we could think off." Esme said, putting her hand around my waist.

"I never thought I would say this but Thank You." Alice said.

"Our pleasure" I replied.

That was the time Alice learnt about how much to spend. It didn't work for very long. But she did get a job back in the USA.

The End

A/N: So how was it? It was just a random idea that came to mind.

If you liked this have a look at my othe stories Dr Swan and Dr Cullen, as well as Bella playing Truth or Dare.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Bellisle96


End file.
